


Семейное дело

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Banter, Detectives, Elements of Het, Established Relationship, Gangsters, Humor, Multi, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Parody, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Сперва мне казалось, что после битвы в Хогвартсе поиск этой хреновины, чтоб Гарри мог получить свое наследство, окажется чем-то навроде легкой прогулки по центральной улице погожим деньком. Тем более, у Гермионы был отличный план. Но нам сразу спутали все карты. И разобраться в происходящем дерьме оказалось совсем не просто.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Выложена 7 января 2016.  
> Соавтор - Vedma Natka, бета - Katze_North.

Мандангус Флетчер был мертв. Мертвее некуда. И это чертовски ломало все наши планы!

Судя по тому, что в нем наблюдалось сразу три дыры, это было не самоубийство. Гермиона огорчилась, ужасно огорчилась, увидев тело, валявшееся неопрятной кучей между журнальным столиком и диваном, в луже крови и дешевого виски из разбившейся бутылки. Она так огорчилась, что не удержалась и пнула его труп носком лакированной туфельки со словами: «Грязный траханый придурок, ты был нужен мне живым!»

Пнув его еще два раза, она наконец успокоилась и процедила:

— Так, парни, есть шанс, что его пристрелили не из-за нашего дельца. Флетчер вечно лез во все дыры, и у него хватало недоброжелателей. Так что попробуем поискать документы, раз уж мы все равно тут.

Гарри коротко кивнул и прошел в тесную коробку, гордо именуемую в этой захламленной дыре кухней, Герми направилась к дальним полкам, а я заметил вроде бы закатившуюся под шкаф гильзу от пистолета и полез проверять. Все-таки я мало-мальски шарю, кто какие стволы носит в этом городе, так что в состоянии хотя бы прикинуть по гильзе, люди из какой банды мочканули Мандангуса. Но я и подумать не мог, что меня ждет такая удача!

Настолько мелкую гильзу могла оставить только одна-единственная игрушка. Называлась она «Колибри»* — чудовищно мелкий пистолетик, размером меньше ладошки самой маленькой в этом городе крошки. А самое главное — он был не только чудовищно мелким, но и чудовищно редким. Лично мне приходилось один раз держать в руках такую птичку, и то только потому, что Джордж был маньяком, желавшим обзавестись всем оружием, когда-либо существовавшим в мире. А особенно — тем, которое чертовски сложно добыть.

Я, в общем-то, мог понять, почему тот, кто пристрелил Флетчера, выбрал штучку в таком духе: старый прохвост был гребаным параноиком и просил оставлять при входе в свою конуру даже перочинные ножики. Но как только я увидел гильзу, я сразу понял: убийца спалился. Найти владельца этой игрушки не составит труда, тем более для нас.

— Детка, смотри, что я нашел!

Я подкидывал гильзу на ладони, так что Гермиона даже не сразу поняла и спросила:

— Что это?

— Гильза! — гордо возвестил я.

— Такая маленькая? — удивился Гарри, не выходя из кухни. Все равно оттуда всё было видно и слышно.

— От «Колибри»! Конечно, пули у него соврем крошечные, но вам будет похер, если в упор стрелять, потому что вы все равно умрете. Вот как он, — я небрежно кивнул на труп Флетчера.

— Считайте, мы поймали эту сволочь, — ухмыльнулась Гермиона. Умничка моя. — Чтоб нам это еще помогло с поисками…

Я уж было собирался ответить, но тут Гарри выскочил из кухни, как ужаленный:

— Бобби! Валим!

Вот чего бобби не умеют вовсе — так это не пылить. Так что накрыть нас, красивых, им сегодня была не судьба. В который уже раз. Мы метнулись на пожарную лестницу, а там — на самый верх, где был чудесный лаз на чердак соседнего дома. Отличное место, если тебе нужно поскорее смыться: дрянная ночлежка, где никто не спрашивает, к кому ты идешь и куда уходишь. Так что мы свалили по-тихой, чистенько. Совсем несложно, когда знаешь удачные пути отступления.

Ну вам, наверное, уже интересно, во что мы вообще ввязались, а если нет — то чего вы до сих пор меня слушаете? Так вот, если интересно, навострите уши — сейчас пойдет самая мякотка! Дело в том, что у моего лепшего друга и свежеиспеченного родственника Гарри Поттера была тайна. А у моей дорогой женушки, самой умной женщины по эту сторону пролива, был очередной план. Хотя, вообще-то, все началось много лет назад из-за Курносого Томми Реддла, хозяина самой лютой в Англии банды. Злые они были, как черти: хлебом не корми — только дай кого-нибудь убить или замучить. За это их сразу же прозвали Трупоедами, а они и рады стараться: сами подхватили названьице да еще и гордились. Видок у них тоже был что надо: всегда ходили в черном, а на левой руке носили татуировку со змеюкой, выползающей из черепа. Говорят, Курносый лично решал, кому из его бойцов такую носить, а кому — рановато. И чтобы выслужить змеюку, нужно было кого-нибудь прихлопнуть, да не просто так, а как-нибудь особенно мерзко.

Впрочем, Реддл не был просто тупым сбрендившим убийцей. Такие долго не живут, а тем более — не живут так хорошо. Нет, он был дьявольски умным и хитрым сбрендившим убийцей, так что быстро набрал большую власть. А кроме того, обстряпал все так, что к нему было не подобраться. Правда, все думали, что Курносый Реддл обезопасил себя одними документами. Ну, знаете, немного фотографий, спрятанных в банке, диктофонная запись у нотариуса, документы о передаче недвижимости — всякая такая мелочь о крупных рыбах в нашей мутной воде, чтобы никому не захотелось поднять на Томми руку. И только мы знали, что документами он не ограничился.

Точнее, знал старик Дамби. Человек он был добрый и великодушный, хоть и держал железной хваткой больше половины города. И Гарри любил сильно. А вот Курносого — нет. Сволочь и беспредельщика Реддла не любил вообще никто, кроме разве что полоумной Беллы. Но ни у кого, кроме Дамби, толком не было возможностей, чтобы прижать этого ублюдка. Да и тому понадобилась куча времени, чтобы подкопаться под Курносого как след.

И вот, значит, восемнадцать лет назад одна большая шишка, ажно член Палаты Лордов, решил обтяпать довольно грязное дельце. Очень ему понадобилось грохнуть некое почтенное семейство, да не только его главу вместе с женушкой, но и ребеночка, которому тогда едва исполнился год. Разумеется, на такую стремную херню никто, кроме Курносого Реддла, не подписался. А тот, подписавшись, поступил по-своему — не из доброты, конечно, легче доброту у гадюки найти, из своей личной выгоды. Одним словом, ребеночка Томми убивать не стал, хоть и соврал своему клиенту, что все сделал, как было уговорено, а на самом деле — припрятал до лучших времен в семье его тетушки. Так сказать, заныкал туза в рукаве, потому что был тот ребеночек похлеще любых документов и фотографий.

Тут давайте я вам расскажу, что случилось еще раньше. Чуть не по порядку получается, ну да ладно. Жило-было в Англии одно знатное семейство по фамилии Певерелл. Звучит как начало детской сказочки на ночь, но поверьте мне: эта история — совершеннейшая правда. Один из этих Певереллов, живший двести лет назад, знатный чудик, увлекался всякой ерундой: масонами и разными такими штуками — ну, знаете, когда все собираются на кладбище в странных балахонах, говорят на непонятном языке, читают древние книги и вызывают покойников. Жуть, короче. И, видать, был этот самый Певерелл такой странный, что все бабы от него разбегались: детей он не нажил — и, получается, прямых наследников не оставил.

Кто-нибудь попроще взял бы да и разделил состояние между тремя имевшимися в наличии племянниками — но этот был не таков. Он составил завещание, в котором написал, мол, только Избранный может стать истинным наследником Певереллов. Серьезно, там прямо так и написано, сам видел. В общем, чтобы добраться до дядюшкиных денег, дорогим племянникам надо было собрать три специальные штуковины и открыть с их помощью специальную дверь в дядюшкину сокровищницу. Пока они пытались заполучить наследство, один окочурился, второй с роликов съехал, так что в конце концов всё досталось младшему, который с самого начала сидел на заднице ровно и не дергался. И оказался в итоге самым умным.

Это было бы отличной байкой, чтобы рассказывать ее в пятницу вечером под пиво, и не больше — вот только дядюшка составил завещание так хитро, что с тех пор, если в семье Певереллов вдруг снова не окажется прямого наследника, нужно повторять весь цирк с этими самыми штуковинами и дверью в сокровищницу. Открыл дверь — наследство твое, не открыл — денежки тю-тю. Выяснилось это как раз восемнадцать лет назад, когда дела у семейства Певереллов пошли настолько плохо, что прямых потомков не осталось в живых ни одного, а из непрямых в наличии имелись двое — та самая шишка из Палаты Лордов и Джеймс Поттер, отец нашего Гарри.

Да, вы все правильно поняли: этот старый сэр решил облегчить себе жизнь, избавившись от единственных конкурентов. Курносый Реддл устроил все так, чтобы убийство выглядело ограблением и высокородного хрыча никто ни в чем не заподозрил. Но Гарри припрятал — у сестры его матери, миссис Дурсль. Томми считал, что там его не найдут, потому что всем было глубоко плевать на Дурслей, не высокородных ни в каком месте. И ошибся: через десять лет Гарри обнаружил старик Дамби и забрал жить к себе. Семейство тетушки было только радо от него избавиться, поскольку проку в нем не видело никакого, а Дамби щедро им заплатил: он-то, в отличие от этих кретинов, прекрасно знал, какое сокровище оказалось у него в руках.

Дамби, конечно, не умел, как Реддл: взять человека — да и сунуть в чулан под лестницей в доме мегеры-тетушки. Так что Гарри воспитание у него в доме получил какое надо. Правда, наука ему в голову лезла так же туго, как и мне, зато стрелять, бегать и лазить он выучился быстро и очень хорошо. А как выкрутиться из какой-нибудь задницы — у него у самого всегда башка варила. В общем, быть бы ему, скорей всего, с такими талантами первоклассным киллером, да только не при Дамби. Тот к Гарри привязался и решил ему в конце концов свои дела передать, таскал с собой на все переговоры — как положено. В общем, стал наш Гарри еще при живом старике не последним человеком в Армии Дамблдора. Он даже натаскивал новичков, а это кой-чего значит, когда тебе всего пятнадцать лет.

Ну, а сэр большая шишка оказался полным кретином и провалился по всем фронтам. Впрочем, когда против тебя играют одновременно старик Дамби и вся семейка Уизли, шансов по-любасу мало. Так что сердечко у дедули отказало раньше, чем он сумел собрать все три нужные хреновины. И остался Гарри единственным наследничком. Но чтобы состояние заполучить — ему надо было еще отыскать колечко, с рубином в форме черепа и жутко пафосным названием «Дар Смерти». Ну, я говорил: этот Певерелл был тот еще чудик. Собственно, как раз колечко мы и пытались найти через Флетчера, которого так некстати грохнули. Так что теперь нам нужно было срочно подправить свои планы, а делать это лучше всего было дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«[Колибри](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8_%28%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%29)» — австро-венгерский миниатюрный пистолет 1913 года выпуска. Имел самый миниатюрный в мире пистолетный патрон (рекорд так и не побит). Максимальная скорость, развиваемая пулей «Колибри», примерно в 2-2.5 раза ниже стандартной для пистолетов. Масса пули — примерно в 10 раз ниже стандартной. Было изготовлено всего порядка 1000 экземпляров.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда мы вошли в Нору, первым нас встретил Упырь. На самом деле эту скотину звали Флаффи, но «Упырь» подходило ему намного больше. Так его, в общем-то, все и называли. Когда ма не было поблизости. Она эту скотину размером с ботинок, помесь истеричной бабы с голодной акулой, нежно любила. Даже подушечку ему в спальне у себя положила специальную, прям как в королевском дворце: бархатную и с кистями. Но Упырь все равно вместо спальни постоянно торчал на чердаке, топоча и завывая так, словно был не мелкой псиной, а фамильным привидением. Выманить его оттуда можно было только жратвой, причем вылезал он грязный, как черт — и мы под командованием ма ловили его по всему дому, чтобы засунуть в таз с водой. В общем, Упырь как раз направлялся с кухни обратно на чердак и, когда мы вошли, обгавкал нас с ног до головы. Это у него было вместо «здравствуйте».

Пока я отмахивался от скотины, на шее у Гарри повисла Джинни, и не то чтобы я к такому не привык. Они и до свадьбы постоянно миловались, а теперь так и вовсе отлипнуть друг от друга не могли. Я, на это глядя, даже как-то подумал, может, я чего не понимаю в жизни и не так все делаю... В общем, попробовал к своей Герми почаще подходить, говорить ей всякую ерунду, которую эти двое несут без перерыва. На третий день застал ее на кухне с ма за разговором о том, не съехал ли я с роликов, перетрудившись в оружейной у Джорджа. Больше не пробовал. «Каждому свое» — кто-то умный сказал, не помню кто, потом у Гермионы спрошу.

— Руки помыли и быстро за стол! — рявкнула ма раньше, чем мы ее увидели. Ее дурное настроение чуть не сбивало с ног.

— Мы уже не маленькие, напоминать про руки мыть, — буркнул я, но не так, чтобы ма услышала. Я ж не больной — вызывать бурю на свою голову.

— Мммм, а чем так пахнет? Бараниной? Печеной? Как вы можете быть так жестоки и загонять нас мыть руки, когда ноги сами несут нас в столовую? — Гарри попытался прошмыгнуть мимо ма и, получив легкий подзатыльник, со смехом влетел в ванную. 

Шут гороховый и не смешно совсем, но ма отпустила коней. У Гарри такие штуки выходили чуть ли не лучше, чем у нас всех вместе взятых — успокоить ма, когда она рвет и мечет. Что с ней, честно признаться, бывало не так уж редко. И я, в общем, так и не понял, чего с этим делать: то ли обижаться, что ма любит Гарри едва ли не больше родных детей, то ли радоваться, что мой лучший друг так хорошо в семье прижился. А то, признаться, я иногда думал, что теща из матушки моей выйдет совсем невыносимая. Джинни ведь одна у нее, остальные все пацаны.

— Какая муха ее укусила? — шепотом спросил я у Джинни.

— Джордж. Притащил взрывчатку в гараж и проводил там эксперименты.

— Это он неправ. Да. Совсем неправ, — только и сказал я. Джорджу, конечно, приходилось хуже нас всех после смерти Фреда, и ему прощалось многое, но есть же пределы маминой доброты и терпения. Она так всегда говорит, прежде чем кому-то влетает — справедливо и по делу, разумеется. Так вот, Джордж эти пределы сегодня явно переступил. Хорошо хоть Гарри ма слегка утихомирил.

Мы все помыли руки с особым тщанием — на всякий случай — и с самым что ни на есть благопристойным видом вплыли в столовую. Народу сегодня намечалось много, потому что из Африки приехал Чарли. По этому торжественному случаю Билли тоже заявился на обед в Нору, вместе с женой. В общем, почти как на Рождество. Один Перси не пришел, потому что он зануда... то есть, я хочу сказать, очень трудолюбивый и вечно занят.

Семейка у нас, как видите, большая, всегда создает кучу шума и гвалта — но вообще-то крепкая. На том и стоим. Перси только вот слегонца не уродился, но даже у него в конце концов с головой поправилось — и он вернулся обратно в семью. Ма его простила, конечно, она у нас хоть и буйная, но отходчивая.

Дальше было так: я спросил у Чарли, как у него дела, Билли с Джорджем принялись спорить, как лучше взорвать банковский сейф, Джинни стала о чем-то чирикать с Флер, Гарри делился новостями с моим папашей — и все это прекратилось только когда ма на нас рявкнула, обидевшись, что мы совсем позабыли про ее баранину, которую она сама лично соизволила изжарить. Надолго нас, ясное дело, не хватило, но целых минуты три все молча и сосредоточенно жевали.

Баранина, кстати, и впрямь удалась! Сидя за столом и наслаждаясь, я, признаться, даже подзабыл о нашем сегодняшнем провале, хотя, конечно, спокойно поесть мне так никто и не дал. Да и возможен ли вообще спокойный обед в семье Уизли? Еще несколько минут роздыху мне таки дал Чарли, который, наконец, обстоятельно доложил ма, как обстоят дела с алмазами. Правда, все время сбивался на то, как они обстоят с его любимыми львами. Он их там, в Африке, изучает. Чарли у нас ученый. И самый ловкий во всем свете контрабандист. До этого он изучал волков в Румынии и гнал оттуда оружие для Джорджа и Фреда, а с тех пор, как Билли переехал в Англию и остепенился, принял у него все дела с африканскими камушками. И вот дорвался до львов.

К тому времени, как кухарка вынесла с кухни пудинг, разговор дошел и до нашего дела. Признаться, я ожидал нового взрыва от взведенной ма, когда мы упомянули о смерти Флетчера, но она сдержала себя в руках. Зато стоило мне заикнуться про гильзу от чудо-игрушки, Джордж моментально навострил уши.

— Ба, да я же знаю вашего… — он привычно запнулся и продолжил, — исполнителя. У меня же и выкупал цацку, еще и торговаться пытался. 

— Кто он? — подскочила моя Гермиона.

— В записях гляну. Буду я помнить по имени всякую голытьбу! Не боись, у меня там все ходы записаны.

— Адресок бы... — буркнул я в тарелку. Прямо жалко стало, что у подпольных точек сбыта оружия вроде нашей не бывает курьерской доставки.

— Ну извини, братец, — усмехнулся Джордж. — Можешь начать у клиентов адресочки выспрашивать. Но если они тебя пристрелят — чур, я не виноват.

Я печально посмотрел на остатки пудинга.

— И чего теперь, нам в оружейку тащиться? Сразу после обеда?

Гермиона пнула меня ногой под столом.

— А ты думал, я тебе мальчиком на посылках буду и сам все в клювике притащу? — ехидно уточнил Джордж. Я лишь вздохнул.

Вот так, даже толком не отдохнув после сытного обеда, мы сорвались узнавать имя хрена, который завалил Флетчера. Признаться, я немного побурчал по этому поводу, но потом даже порадовался, что нас не оказалось дома, когда… Впрочем, по порядку.

Имечко нашего клиента Джордж нашел шустро. Точнее, кликуху. Фамилию тут спрашивать тоже не принято. Впрочем, у этого типа еще и вид был приметный: здоровый жлоб, лысый, как коленка. Я аж заржал, представив его с малюсеньким пистолетиком в руках. Словом, кой-чего на убийцу у нас имелось, а дальше уж была моя работа. Ну да, мне страсть как не хотелось в нее впрягаться, но что поделать… 

Память на всякую умную ерунду вроде той, которой набита башка моей дражайшей женушки, у меня хуже некуда, а вот всякое про людей я обычно запоминаю хорошо. Кто с кем якшается, кто кому денег должен, кто чей брат и сват. До матушки нашей мне, конечно, далеко, но записная книжечка у меня пухлая и между ушей тоже не пусто. В общем, спустя три звонка адрес был у нас в кармане. И мы, разумеется, немедленно туда поперлись, на всякий случай прихватив с собой пару игрушек из арсенала.

Окопался этот «Грозный Грэм» в довольно мерзкой дырище: конура Мандангуса показалась бы против нее хоромами, как и Лютный переулок показался бы Белгравией на фоне трущобы, где стоял нужный нам дом. Но даже от такого местечка мы все равно не ждали столь крутого облома — этот мудак тоже был мертв! Второй-то раз за день!

Разнообразия ради, ни одной дыры в парне не было. Я даже проверил. Но в то, что он откинулся просто так, пронюхав о нашем приходе и заранее обосравшись до смерти, как-то не верилось. И не мне одному. Гермиона, осторожно прихватив платочком стоящий на столе стакан, принюхалась к нему и сказала:

— Или этот тип смешивал свой дерьмовый джин с амаретто, во что я как-то не очень верю, или все-таки сюда кинули щепотку цианида.

— Ух ты, прям как в детективе! — ляпнул Гарри. Он единственный из нас любил смотреть детективы, уж не знаю, зачем. В жизни-то все побогаче будет.

Гермиона фыркнула и поставила стакан на место. Нам он все равно был без надобности.

В этот раз бобби никто не вызвал — сдается мне, в этой заднице Лондона вызывать их было просто-напросто некому — так что мы вышли из занюханного переулка прямо как законопослушные граждане. Вот только там нас ожидало кой-чего похуже парочки бобби. На улице нас поджидал Джордж. Он кинулся к нам, едва заметив, с таким выражением на физиономии, будто за ним гнался крокодил. 

И вот он значит такой подлетает — и начинает сразу вопить, что дома творится полное второе пришествие и конец времен. Как мы втроем ушли, ма затеяла уборку в комнате Гарри: она всегда в наших комнатах сама прибирает, никаким горничным не дает, говорит, мол, нечего прислуге в ваших вещах копаться. Ну и вот, стала она шмотки его раскладывать — а там мешочек с теми самыми камешками, которые от братца Чарли из Африки приехали. Ма сперва чуть кондратий не хватил, а теперь она то орет, что проклянет Гарри вовеки и он больше не член семьи, то заводит, что ее дорогой мальчик не мог такое сделать и она отказывается верить — и плачет.

Я сперва не понял и ажно Джорджа переспросил. Три раза. А Гарри так просто стоял там посреди улицы, как пенек, и глазами хлопал. Потому что это совершенно точно была какая-то занебесная херня. Но по всему выходило, что случилось именно то, что случилось. А еще по всему выходило, что кому-то наш Гарри вдруг начал очень сильно мешать жить — настолько, что даже алмазов не жалко. Что такое ма в расстроенных чувствах, мы все четверо были в курсе получше многих, так что сразу решили: Гарри домой возвращаться не стоит, пока это мутное дельце не прояснится. Оно, конечно, у ма станет больше поводов думать, что Гарри виноват и вправду хотел камешки прикарманить, но, с другой стороны, это было всяко лучше, чем если б она его случайно пришибла по горячке. 

Одним словом, уже через час мы пристроили Гарри в одной неприметной гостинице на окраине. Местечко было не из фешенебельных, но и не клоповник: жить можно. Вещи я ему обещал попозже притащить, как только смогу незаметно это дело провернуть. Гарри сразу разлегся на кровати, прям как герой какого-то фильма, помирающий от несчастной любви — но мы его так и оставили валяться. Не маленький. Потом мы с Фредом двинули в нашу подпольную лавочку, а вешать лапшу на уши ма отправили Гермиону. Джордж сказал, что у нее больше всего этого, как бишь его, самообладания. В общем, она отправилась самообладать, а мы нагло смылись и торчали в оружейной Джорджа до самой ночи.


	3. Chapter 3

Ночью я не спал вовсе, чтобы рано утром, пока ма еще спит, собрать и оттащить Гарри шмотки. Бритву, расческу и всякие прочие вещи брать не стал: кто-нибудь мог заметить, что они пропали. Зато прихватил в комнате Джорджа шляпу с широченными полями. Мы с Гарри таких сроду не носили, а ему не мешало сейчас слегка замаскироваться, если он решит на улицу выбраться. В общем, я покидал все это добро в саквояж и вылез в окно, как в старые добрые времена: внизу мог шляться Упырь, который облаивал все, что шевелится, на весь дом. 

В гостиницу я заявился, едва рассвело, и минут пятнадцать молотил в дверь, пока этот придурок соизволил проснуться и открыть. Всучил ему саквояж — и тут же упал дрыхнуть на диван. Поспать после такого денька хоть сколько-то совсем не мешало. А через несколько часов нас разбудила Гермиона. Настрой у нее был боевитый, в отличие от меня и Гарри, так что она погнала нас умываться и одеваться едва ли не пинками. Впрочем, моя предусмотрительная крошка принесла нам кофе и сэндвичи, и за это ей, пожалуй, можно было простить пытки двух ни в чем неповинных людей.

— Мы должны выяснить, кто шлепнул ублюдка! — решительно заявила она. — Конечно, даже вторая смерть может быть совпадением, а не игрой против нас, но я бы не полагалась на судьбу в этом случае.

Мы торопливо закивали. Переть против Гермионы, которой что-то взбрело в ее хорошенькую голову, дураков не было. Так что мы высыпали из гостиницы, как гильзы из автомата в уличной разборке, и поехали в дыру, где кантовался Грозный Грем.

Я уже говорил, что это место — та еще задница? Ну так вот, там надо было шибко постараться найти хоть кого-то, кто в принципе согласится разговаривать, но даже эти на нас смотрели, словно воспитанницы колледжа благородных девиц, и талдычили, что видеть ничего не видели и знать ничего не знают. Бобби вчера таки приехали, так что теперь весь переулок как по команде изображал из себя слепоглухонемую невинность.

После того, как мы там проваландались часа полтора безо всякой пользы, я не выдержал и вышел покурить. И это вдруг оказалось отличной идеей, потому что я сразу же заприметил на другой стороне переулка старика-лудильщика, который раскладывал на газетке свои кастрюли. Я сразу же направился к нему.

— Эй, дед! Ты тут часто сидишь?

— Дык эт, кажный день, почитай, акромя воскресенья.

— А вчера сидел? Днем, часов этак около трех?

— Дык эт, а то...

— Слушай, дед, а ты не видал, кто входил во-о-он в ту дверь?

— Та мож и да... а мож и нет... Память, сынок, плохая к старости.

Я страдальчески вздохнул, закатив глаза, порылся в карманах и протянул ему смятую купюру.

— Припомина-а-аю, — прокряхтел дед, с неожиданной ловкостью упрятав деньги в карман. — Ходил какой-та. Весь черный, шляпа черная. Лица не видать. Сперва зашел, потом вышел. 

— Через сколько вышел? — нетерпеливо спросил я.

— Ну, эт, минут этак через двадцать, мож... Честно скажу, парень, я на время не смотрел.

— И куда подался?

— Направо, парень, если тебе это поможет!

— Спасибо, дед, купи себе выпить, — пробурчал я уже на ходу, мигом ринувшись докладывать новости Гарри и Гермионе.

Мы попытали счастья в лавочках, что были в той строне, куда махнул лудильщик, но типуса в черном и черной шляпе там никто не приметил. «Шляются тут всякие, от моего лука нос воротят, запоминай их еще! Не знаю, куда пошел», — пробурчала хозяйка овощного лотка, вот тебе и вся информация. Улов был так себе, паршивенький, но коль уж с лучшим не срослось, с тем мы и вернулись на временную хату Гарри. Не на улице же серьезные дела обсуждать.

— На самом деле могли никуда и не переться! Понятно, что порошочек, который у Грема в джине был, не сам там появился. Вот теперь знаем, что был тип, ну в шляпе — и чо? — громко заявил я, плюхаясь в кресло. — Гарри вон тоже шляпу сегодня надел, а теперь снял. Гнилая примета.

Гарри, действительно только что скинувший с себя шляпу и швырнувший ее подальше, взъерошил волосы.

— Ты чертовски прав, Рон тухлое наше дело и ничто мне уже не поможет. Если уж миссис Уизли мне не верит…

— Ой, тоже мне заладил, верит — не верит, — оборвал его я. Честно — не было сил утешать. Гарри, по опыту, может себя жалеть нестерпимо долго. Так что лучше даже не давать начинать. — Прорвемся, впервые что ли? Переждем бурю, а там подкатим, она ж тебя любит, как родного сына. Простит. Тем более, и Джин там дома уже ведет подрывную работу, о тебе страдает, наводит на мысли, что тебя оболгали. Никто тебя одного не бросит, герой.

Гермиона то нервно шарахалась из угла в угол, то пинала стол — а тут вдруг остановилась и спросила сдавленным тоном:

— Там никто не шурует в нашей двери?

Мы подорвались, на ходу доставая пушки, и тихо, чтобы не спугнуть наглецов, которые лезут к нам среди бела дня, выглянули за дверь. Там оказалось пусто.

— Нет тут никого, — крикнул я.

— Значит, почудилось. Нервы ни к черту.

Герми упала в мое кресло, обмахиваясь какой-то бумажкой, и принялась излагать:

— Мне кажется, вы оба неправы. Не так уж мало мы узнали. Исполнитель — выпендрежный тип в черном костюме и шляпе, не потрудившийся переодеться, посещая трущобы для мокрого дела. Сам способ убийства — не из пушки, а ядом, как в элегантных домах… Мне кажется, тут изрядно попахивает Малфоями.

Я поморщился. Мне очень не хотелось, чтобы дело было связано с ними. Мы давным-давно разошлись с ними подобру-поздорову. Как это называется по-умному, «разделив сферы влияния», а ежели попросту — не задевая друг друга, чтоб не воняло.

После того, как старик Дамби осиротил город, дела тут пошли хреново: всякая шваль полезла из своих занюханных дыр, пытаясь урвать кусок послаще. Приличных людей укладывали просто на улице, или даже в собственных спальнях, не дав воскликнуть «Матерь Божья!» — Курносый Реддл рвался к власти. И многие к нему примкнули, в надежде на крохи с барского стола. Конечно, беспредел не нравился людям посерьезнее: мало того, что во время кровавой бани ты в любой момент можешь стать следующим, так ведь и дела совершенно невозможно вести, когда люди мрут, как потравленные тараканы. В общем, оставшийся народ против Реддла объединился быстро.

Вообще-то старик Дамби хорошенько под него подкопался, пока был жив, и знал все тайные норы, по которым Курносый рассовал свои «гарантии». Вот только избавиться от всех документов не успел. Так что нам сперва пришлось доделывать эту работенку — нелегкую, прямо скажем. Сложнее всего, пожалуй, было грабануть ячейку в банке Гринготс. Самое неприступное хранилище на острове, а может и на континенте тоже. Никому было не по зубам. Пока за дело не взялась Гермиона. Я уже говорил, что у моей женушки лучшие мозги в Британии? Ну вот, и Гринготс перед ними тоже не устоял.

Едва мы успели разобраться с документами Реддла — случилась знаменитая «битва в Хогвартсе». Как и всякая дурацкая заварушка, она ни хрена не была спланирована, что бы там ни мололи газетчики. Просто Пупсик Невилл — командир крепкого отряда из Армии Дамблдора — решил залечь со своими бойцами на тихой заброшенной фабрике катушечных ниток и ждал там нашего сигнала. А тут какая-то сволочь стукнула об этом Реддлу, который решил по-быстрой выкосить наших солдат ночью. Только не учел, что Уизли своих не бросают.

Все было очень серьезно: мамаша с папашей оба лично выехали, чтобы возглавить нашу бригаду, чего не случалось на моей памяти лет этак десять. Должен вам сказать, что папенька мой только с виду тихий. Это оттого, что умный и намастырился за столько лет ма под руку не лезть лучше всех прочих. А вообще-то боец из него что надо. Эх, глянул бы я на них в молодости... Упоительное, должно быть, было зрелище. Впрочем, мы с Герми ничуть не хуже, точно вам говорю.

Надеюсь, вы не ждете подробного отчета о той мясорубке? Вспоминать ее, прямо скажу, не слишком-то и хочется. Я в ней потерял брата, и что с того, что ма там же на месте уложила чокнутую Бэллу? Фреда уже не вернешь. Но Гарри таки добрался до Курносого — который напоследок успел стать безносым — и наконец отомстил за родителей.

Ближе к концу мочилова под шумок подтянулись Малфои, и прямо скажем: они еще довольно долго жевали сопли, прежде чем помогли добить банду Реддла. Но все же приняли верное решение, и это наверняка потом зачтется им на Страшном суде. А тут, на грешной земле, с них было вполне достаточно того, что семья Уизли села с ними договариваться и мирно-спокойно разделила оставшееся от Томми Реддла наследство. Уговор был такой: мы не лезем к ним, они не лезут к нам. Прямо тишь да гладь — вот только теперь выходило, что ненадолго.


	4. Chapter 4

— Герм, так ты уверена, что это Малфои? — осторожно переспросил я.

— В таких вещах нельзя быть до конца уверенным, если не знаешь точно! Но это обоснованное предположение! — и Гермиона вздернула свой хорошенький носик.

Ну, если уж моя благоверная перешла на заумный язык, то точно спорить не стоит.

— И что нам делать дальше? — поставил вопрос ребром Гарри.

— Я попробую расписать пульку-другую.

— Что?! Сейчас? — возмутился Гарри.

— Гарри, я это всегда делаю в одном и том же закрытом игорном клубе. А он принадлежит кому?

— Ээээ… Малфоям?

— Именно. Если я туда завалю как обычно — сама, без вас, тоскующих за столом и зевающих, как крокодилы, это будет обычное дело. Никто ничего не заподозрит, а я смогу попытаться разнюхать, вдруг откуда веет чем-то нехорошим. 

Я открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить, что все это звучит очень, мать твою, опасно, особенно если Малфои и вправду что-то задумали. Но вовремя закрыл его обратно. Говорить такое моей женушке — все равно что махать красной тряпкой перед быком. Остановить не остановит, а разозлить разозлит.

Короче, Герм подхватила под мышку свою лакированную сумочку, набитую банкнотами, как рождественская индейка изюмом, и махнула нам ручкой.

— Чао, бамбино.

— Тебя во сколько ждать? — проворчал я, провожая ее взглядом.

— Рон, ты квохчешь, словно ревнивая женушка. Буду тогда, когда буду. Как только справлюсь с делами.

Я очень, очень выразительно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Потом подумал еще немного — и накрыл лицо лежавшей рядом шляпой. А говорить ничего не стал. У мужчины должна быть гордость, в конце концов.

Гермиона ушла, а я крепко задумался. Что-то во всей этой истории не давало мне покоя. Я, конечно, не семи пядей во лбу, как она, и может чего не понял, но концы с концами у меня ни в какую не сходились. Вопросов было много — и ответов ни на один из них у меня не было. С чего бы Малфои вдруг начали точить зуб на Гарри? Зачем им начинать войну сейчас? Связано ли все это с долбаным наследством Певереллов? И если да — то как Малфои, черт возьми, вообще об этой истории прознали?

Делиться своими соображениями на этот счет Гермиона что-то не сильно горела желанием, да и вообще, сказать честно, вела себя странно. Нервная какая-то, что ли, была? Я ж ее хорошо знаю, чую такие вещи в момент. Словом, я долго расхаживал по комнате, а потом выложил все это Гарри. Тот только плечами пожал. И сказал, что у нас в любом случае вариантов не шибко много, так что пускай Гермиона хоть у Малфоев пошныряет, всяко лучше, чем торчать тут, как мы, и в стену пялиться. Я почесал в затылке и решил, что пялиться на обои до вечера мне тоже не улыбается, так что мы снова натянули на Гарри шляпу и отправились обедать в ближайшую забегаловку.

Это, конечно, были не «Три болида» — лучший паб в городе, где нам с Гарри еще и наливают бесплатно, как победителям местного гран-при. Четырехкратным, между прочим. Гарри у нас крутейший пилот, ну и штурман при нем не лыком шит — это я, если еще не понятно.  
Но вторых «болидов» в принципе не найдешь, а жратву пропускать не след, не то окажется, что надо куда-то бежать и кого-то мочить, а ты едва ноги с голодухи таскаешь. Я так считаю. А кто не согласен — пусть идет в монахи! 

Стоило официанту поставить перед нами тарелки с нашим обедом, как откуда-то от входа раздался редкий по громкости вопль:

— Ро-о-он! Рон Уизли!

Я обернулся — и с видом весьма сердитым. Момент для таких криков был совсем неподходящим. Да и вообще, на кой черт этак вот орать, если только тебя не убивают прям сейчас? 

Впрочем, как только выяснилось, что между столиков на нас надвигается ирландский ураган по имени Симус — все стало понятно. Он вообще по-другому не умел. Поэтому, едва он подошел поближе, я немедленно дернул его за стол и всучил ему стакан с лимонадом. Очень вовремя: «О, да это же Гарри!» — он заорал все-таки тише, так что его услышала только половина кафе, а не все сразу.

Вообще-то, Симус Финнеган — хороший парень, хоть и громкий. Мы все детство приятельствовали: он с предками жил от Норы на соседней улице. Сошлись с ним как раз на гонках и тачках вообще, мой папаша ему даже разрешал у нас в гараже ошиваться вместе со мной и Гарри, смотреть, как он возится со своей старушкой Лиззи*. А потом они переехали, несколько лет назад. В другое время я бы, пожалуй, был ему рад, но сейчас долбаный ирландец пришелся ужасно некстати.

— Чертовски давно вас не видел, парни! — радостно гаркнул Симус и сделал большой глоток лимонада — моего, между прочим, лимонада. — Рассказывайте давайте, как жизнь. Жениться успели?

— Вроде того, — пробурчал Гарри, ковыряясь в своей тарелке.

— Ба! И ты тоже? — Симус так удивился, будто у Гарри на лбу выросли рога.

— Ага, на Джинни, — мстительно ввернул я, когда он снова приложился к лимонаду. Финнеган поперхнулся и закашлялся — и тут уж я от всего сердца постучал ему кулаком по спине. Теперь он смотрел на Гарри так, словно у того отрос еще и хобот.

— Ну ты даешь! — изрек Симус, снова на ползабегаловки. — На малышке Джинни?!

И он показал рукой от пола этакое расстояние, будто Джинни в последний раз, когда он ее видел, было года три. Хотя вообще-то — аж четырнадцать.

— М-м-мф-фхм, — очень вежливо ответил Гарри, у которого рот был набит стейком.

— Да-а, жизнь течет, — вздохнул Финнеган и допил, сволочь, мой лимонад в три глотка.

Я чего-то был не настроен, чтоб на меня пялились, будто я бородатая женщина из цирка, и про Герми говорить ничего не стал, а вместо этого уставился в окно. И вы не поверите, что так бывает, но именно в этот момент из нашей гостиницы вышел чертов тип в черном и шляпе! Я тут же дернул Гарри за рукав и ткнул в окно пальцем. 

Прожевать он, по счастью, успел, так что мы оба молча вскочили, Гарри на бегу кинул на стол пару банкнот — и мы вылетели из забегаловки, оставив там сидеть вконец обалдевшего Симуса. Минут пять побегав туда-сюда по улице и заглянув в подворотни, я понял, что мы эту сволочь таки упустили. 

— И пожрать не успели толком, — с досадой сказал я Гарри, когда мы тащились обратно к гостинице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Старушка Лиззи — Форд модели Т ([Ford Model T](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Model_T)), в народе известный как «Жестяная Лиззи» (англ. Tin Lizzie). Автомобиль производился с 1908 по 1927 год. Первый в мире недорогой и массовый автомобиль, выпускавшийся миллионными сериями. На момент событий фанфика (30-е гг. XX века) модель является устаревшей, вместо нее в Великобритании стал выпускаться Ford Model Y.


	5. Chapter 5

В том, что тип в черном успел обшарить номер, сомнений у меня не было. Мы ввалились туда разозленные, как бобби, которым начальник накрутил хвост и, по-чесноку, я сначала ничего особенного не заметил, уж слишком был зол. А вот Гарри оказался молотком.

— Мне кажется, или когда мы уходили, саквояж был открыт? — спросил он.

Я посмотрел на саквояж и сплюнул. Его уж точняк трогали: он стоял слишком аккуратно. Вдоль половицы, закрытый, как на витрине, а не в комнате, где уже сутки кантовался Гарри. Да и пиджак, который Гарри вчера швырнул на стул и больше не трогал с тех пор, не лежал смятой тряпкой, а был расправлен. Диагноз был ясен: типус, что лазил в его вещичках, был педант и зануда, проколовшийся на своей занудьей натуре. 

Мы, конечно, проверили все шмотье, но какой-нибудь адской машинки, а еще лучше — наркоты, подброшенной, чтобы сдать нас в суровые руки закона, не нашли. Выходит, этот хрен в шляпе не пытался нас подставить во второй раз, а что-то искал. Ситуация была чем дальше, тем хлеще.

И тут, чтоб мы не заскучали, вернулась Гермиона, с такими пятнами по лицу, что я уж подумал, будто она круто проигралась. 

— Что случилось, детка? — спросил я, аж сам поразившись, каким спокойным голосом. Но учитывая, что вокруг творилось, я был готов уже ко всему, хоть бы и к тому, что из-под кровати вылезет оркестр волынщиков и заиграет «Боже, храни Королеву!»

— Пошла на фазана, а вернулась с форелью. Один человечек шепнул, у кого есть смысл искать колечко.

— Да ну?! — все-таки удивился я.

— Когда я тебе врала? — взорвалась моя благоверная. Я уж не стал уточнять, что у нее всегда была премерзкая привычка умалчивать о важных деталях задуманных операций, чтобы мы скорее согласились. Я это ей высказал позже, в более подходящий момент.

— Так чего там с колечком? — решил вернуть разговор в деловое русло Гарри. 

— В общем, так, парни. Говорить на территории Малфоев мы с информатором, ясное дело, не стали, но назначили встречу. Сегодня вечером в доках, на заброшенном складе за зданием канцелярской фабрики «Амбридж и Филч». Он обещал мне слить все данные на типа, прикарманившего наш артефакт. 

— А что такое арте-фак? — осведомился я. И немедленно получил от Гермионы взгляд, полный ненависти к моему очень среднему образованию.

— Кольцо, — со вздохом пояснил Гарри.

— А-а-а, — протянул я, так и не поняв, на самом деле, зачем называть перстень этакими словечками.

— Одно я могу сказать точно: это не Малфои, — добавила Герми.

И тут-то я понял, что надо срочно доложиться ей про типа в шляпе. Который тоже, по всему, был ни черта не Малфой. Я у них всю более-менее крупную рыбу знаю, а этот вряд ли был какой-то там мелкой сошкой.

— Слушай, детка, тут, пока тебя не было, а мы с Гарри ходили обедать, в гостиницу наведался тип в черной шляпе. Я думаю, тот самый...

— Все тут обшарил, — вставил Гарри. — Мы тоже все обшарили, но он нам ничего не подкинул. Похоже, наоборот: что-то искал.

— И сдается мне, — продолжил я, — это как-то связано с насле...

— Мы опаздываем! — вдруг рявкнула Герми. — По дороге расскажешь.

Ну, раз опаздываем, то конечно. Опаздывать она, известное дело, терпеть не может. Только все равно женушка моя вела себя чертовски странно с самого обеда. И мне это совсем не нравилось.

Мы вышли на улицу — и Гарри тут же собрался поймать кэб, но Гермиона его остановила и потащила нас пешком вниз по улице. 

— Может, расскажешь, куда мы вообще премся? — не выдержал я.

— Да, мне тоже интересно, — поддержал меня Гарри.

— Тут недалеко, — буркнула Гермиона.

Ясное дело, ее ответ ни понимания, ни настроения мне не прибавил. Впрочем, мы и правда почти сразу свернули в какой-то переулок.

За поворотом нас поджидал Джордж с машиной. А рядом с ней стояла трехколесная колымага Хагрида — правда, без самого здоровяка. И тут уж я посмотрел на Герми не с подозрением, а с уверенностью, что она всю дорогу от нас что-то скрывает. Зачем бы собирать на стрелку с одним человечком целую банду, да еще и с участием нашего двухметрового приятеля?

— Детка, ты ни о чем не хочешь нам рассказать? — с намёком спросил я.

— Ой, Рон только не начинай, — отмахнулась Гермиона.

— Я начинаю?! — рявкнул я. В конце концов, есть же конец и моему, самому золотому в мире, терпению.

— Я все взял! — решил ровно в этот, ни черта не подходящий момент, отчитаться Гермионе мой братец. А с заднего сиденья его автомобиля выпорхнула сияющая Джинни и кинулась к Гарри.

— Милый, это все так ужасно! Ма бесится, тебя нет рядом, я извелась!

— Что тут вообще происходит?! — кажется, я вполне сравнялся по громкости с Симусом. Я многое могу вынести, но только не когда меня держат за идиота. А меня явно, черт подери, держали за идиота.

— А ты представляешь, каково мне тут одному без тебя, когда меня подозревают черт знает в чем?.. — патетически воскликнул Гарри. Ну конечно, он тут был совсем одинокий герой, бедняжка. Голодал и холодал, а также не спал и не срал от тоски.

Поняв, что дожидаться, пока хоть кто-нибудь соизволит обратить на меня внимание и ответит хоть на один мой вопрос, бесполезно, я решительно подошел к машине, открыл багажник — и охренел так, что на несколько секунд дар речи потерял. Джордж туда упаковал добрую четверть нашей оружейки!

— Что это вообще за... — начал я задавать очередной вопрос. И тут братец меня подхватил под руки — и чуть ли не силком усадил в машину. Да еще и сказал:

— Все в порядке, Рон.

В больнице святого Мунго, в палате для буйных я такое "в порядке" видал, честно говоря. Но мое мнение тут, судя по всему, никого не интересовало.

Следом в машину влезла Гермиона, которой я сказал единственно достойную в сложившейся ситуации вещь:

— Ты что вообще творишь?!

— Я — ничего, — самым спокойным в мире тоном ответствовала моя благоверная. — А вот ты только что чуть не сорвал весь план.

— Так может стоило рассказать мне про чертов план?! Чтобы я тут не охреневал от того, что мы на стрелку с одиноким цуциком прем багажник оружия и самого гигантского в мире лесника?!

— Есть вариант, что он не будет одиноким, — ответила Герм и сунула прядь волос в рот, как в детстве. Волновалась, значит, но мне уже это было до фени.

— Так, дорогая, либо ты наконец рассказываешь, какого тут творится — либо езжайте без меня. Бригада у тебя и так знатная, не пропадешь.

— Действительно, Гермиона, — подхватила Джинни. — Хватит воду мутить, объясни уже толком, нам тут всем очень интересно послушать.

Спасибо, сестренка, хоть ты меня немного понимаешь. Моя неразговорчивая женушка вздохнула так, будто ее просили прямо тут в машине стриптиз станцевать. Значит, ей от разговора было не отвертеться, так что я довольно хмыкнул. А она мне такой взгляд послала, что если б он был заряжен — пристрелила бы на месте.

— Ну ладно. В общем, там, в гостинице, я говорила для прослушки.

Гарри аж присвистнул, а я набычился посильней. Вот еще буду ее сразу извинять, могла бы и додуматься, как нам заранее растолковать, в чем суть да дело, раз такая башковитая.

— То есть ты, выходит, забила тем, кто охотится на Гарри, стрелку, — подытожил Джордж.

— Ловля на живца! — обрадованно воскликнула Джинни и захихикала.

— Могла б нормально рассказать, — проворчал я.

Гермиона закатила глаза, а Джордж заржал, скотина этакая, и завел машину. Таратайка Хагрида тоже уже стояла на всех парах — бог его знает, когда и откуда он успел появиться. А у меня настроение все еще было изрядно дерьмовое, и даже хагридова рожа дружелюбного лесного тролля не привела меня в хорошее расположение духа, хоть он и улыбался мне до ушей.


	6. Chapter 6

Пока мы ехали, я все не мог избавиться от мысли, что сейчас у нас было б куда меньше проблем, если б Гарри в прошлый раз удалось перехватить колечко у Курносого. Томми его где-то откопал по заданию сэра Хрыча, а когда тот кони двинул — решил себе прикарманить. Всякие цацки с черепами ему шибко нравились, особенно такие крутые. Только беда была в том, что тогда, в Хогвардсе, Курносый едва не завалил Гарри, вот нам и не до того было. 

Как сейчас помню, они столкнулись в каком-то чулане, полном бобин и прочей фабричной мишуры. Том Гарри буквально к стенке прижал и принялся выговаривать, как «мелкий сученыш, которому он жизнь спас», достал бедного Томми своими гребаными попытками отомстить. Он вдавливал свою пушку в горло Гарри — а меня будто вморозило в воздух, словно в фильме, когда пленку заело. И тут вдруг этот псих Снейп кинулся на Тома — и сбил его с ног, в последний момент не дав ему выстрелить. 

Дальше началось форменное черте что: Гарри бросился к Реддлу, Снейп ухватил за куртку Гарри, я его давай оттаскивать. Тут, уж не знаю как, колечко это проклятое с пальца Курносого и слетело. Об пол звякнуло и в угол откатилось. В общем, быть бы ему нашим, но Томми как раз сумел дотянуться до пушки, так что я Гарри за шкирку схватил — и бежать. Последнее, что мы видели — как Курносый пистолет на Снейпа наставляет, а потом услышали выстрел, за дверью уже. 

В общем, когда вся заваруха кончилась, кольца на пальце у Реддла не оказалось. И в том чулане не оказалось тоже. Только кровищи целый галлон. Мы тогда решили, что перстенек кто-то из Трупоедов прикарманил — ну, из тех, кто чудом жив остался. А куда покойный Снейп запропал — черт его знает. Уж всякого не уполз, Курносый в него, считай, в упор стрелял. 

Мы его немного знали, Снейпа-то. Он работал на Курносого, но были у него мутки и со стариком Дамби. Понятно, об этом не свистели на всех углах, это мы случайно кой-чего видели и слышали. Подростки — те еще проныры. Снейп Гарри всегда терпеть не мог, и мне никак не понять было, с чего он на него взъелся, пока мы в записях Дамби не покопались, которые тот Гарри передал перед тем, как помер. И вы мне сейчас опять, небось, не поверите: история — ну чисто дамский романчик.

Папаша у Снейпа был из простых, а вот матушка, как оказалось, — из какой-то шибко благородной семьи. Но, понятное дело, такие семейки шашни с простолюдинами не любят, и маменьку его выгнали с позором. Снейп от этого всю жизнь ужасно страдал. Но это еще полдела: оказывается, в молодости этот тип был по уши влюблен в матушку нашего Гарри! А когда Курносый за грязное убийство взялся, даже попробовал его остановить, только черта с два чего вышло — с Томми такие номера никогда не прокатывали. 

Старшему Поттеру Снейп, ясное дело, завидовал люто: тот не только происхождением, но и лицом, честно вам скажу, куда лучше удался. И женщина ему досталась. Вот поэтому Снейп и Гарри терпеть не мог: от Дамби узнал, кто он такой и откудова, пока помогал ему Курносого сковырнуть. Помогал от души: очень уж ему хотелось за смерть миссис Поттер отомстить. Не то чтоб я его в этом не понимал.

Но вы дальше слушайте! Этого даже Дамби не знал, Герми потом уже раскопала, потому что соображает. Та самая благородная семейка — тоже имела права на наследство Певереллов! И Снейп имел, хоть и был их родичем только по матушке. С чего бы ему при таких делах Гарри от смерти спасать? А с того, что был он поумнее старикашки лорда и знал, что найти нужное место никто, кроме Гарри, не может. А помрет Гарри — ищи-свищи того наследства. Потому он и кинулся спасать Гарри, а не по доброте душевной и из раскаяния, как вы уже, небось, подумали. За что ему, конечно, низкий поклон, но вот с колечком неудачно вышло, теперь такая у нас морока — и ведь почитай в руках уже было, ан нет, утекло.

Рулил Джордж, когда припрет, как бы не похлеще Гарри, так что в доках мы очутились быстро. Пару раз чуть не вмазавшись в другие машины на перекрестках, но кого волнуют такие мелочи? Так что сильно долго скорбеть, как бы оно могло удачно сложиться, да не срослось, у меня не вышло. Прибыли мы. Доки — отличное место: вроде и народу тут снует немало даже вечером, а всегда можно найти укромный угол, чтоб по-быстрому ухлопать человечка — да так, что никто ни сном, ни духом. И речка, опять же, рядом. Так что мы выгрузились спокойнехонько, похватали пушки и поставили Хагрида на стреме. В конце концов, этот здоровяк умеет мелкую зверушку в лесу высмотреть, так что уж приезд бобби точно не проворонит, зато на складе ему спрятаться потруднее прочих будет. 

Джордж припарковался ровно под истошно-розовой вывеской «Амбридж и Филч». Нам оставалось только свернуть за угол — и ворота склада, с парой выщербленных досок и напрочь проржавевшими петлями, оказались прямо перед нами. Мы не стали вваливаться внутрь, будто стадо пьяных носорогов, но и особой настороженности проявлять не собирались. Мы же шли на встречу с одним информатором, ха-ха. По задумке, мы должны были раствориться на складе, чтобы поджидать этого несуществующего стукачка, а по жизни, как обычно, вышло совсем иначе. Гарри все-таки у нас немного психованный. 

Во внимательности ему, конечно, не откажешь: никто из нас того парня на балконе не заметил вовсе. Вот только можно было хотя бы предупредить перед тем, как палить по нему из пушки. Инициативу мы, конечно, перехватили, а вот нервов изрядно потеряли. Потому что этих хмырей оказалось как бы не больше десятка, и пальбу они открыли сразу следом за Гарри. Пришлось рассыпаться в стороны, уходя от пуль и вылавливая этих субчиков по одному.

Я все ж не удержался и крикнул:

— Ты псих ненормальный, знаешь?

А он мне на это:

— Все будет чики-пуки, штурман, — и, резко развернувшись, срезал типа, который посмел целить в Джинни. Друг у меня, конечно, придурошный, но вышло, что и говорить, красиво. Прям как в кино. Они с Джин теперь очутились спина к спине, так что обзор у них был на все триста шестьдесят — а стреляла и целилась моя маленькая сестренка ничуть не хуже мужа. Что и говорить, она же из семьи Уизли!

— Правее, дорогой, — попросила Джин и, когда они переместились, прострелила правую руку сморчку в сером пальто. Тот уронил свой автомат и заорал хуже ма, которую нагрели на кругленькую сумму.

— Прекрасно танцуешь, золотко, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и тоже выстрелил, но на сей раз мимо.

— С тобой я готова танцевать вечность! — сладко пропела Джинни и, богом клянусь, потерлась попкой о задницу мужа, в такой-то момент! Так что я от них быстренько отвернулся. Да и то сказать, не дело было ворон ловить, когда в тебя шмаляют со всех сторон. 

Это я к чему — тут-то меня и чиркнуло по руке легонько. Намекнуло, что нефиг ушами хлопать, Рон, двигай давай. Ну и я начал двигать в сторону Герм, потому как она у меня та еще коза: побежит вперед и даже не подумает, что надо себе прикрыть тылы. Пули, правда, свистели так плотно, что добежать до нее сразу мне не удалось. И, к тому же, рука мешала. Пришлось зависнуть возле Джорджа. Тот, ясное дело, страшно фасонил, стреляя с двух рук, да еще с подвывертом, из-за груды старых ящиков, за которыми прятался. Тут-то я и услышал, как наверху кто-то завопил что есть дури: «В Поттера не стрелять! Кретины чертовы! Идиоты! Не стрелять в Поттера!» И голос у него был какой-то подозрительно знакомый.

Но я про это толком и подумать не успел, потому что чокнутый Гарри немедленно стал стрелять в два раза чаще и почти не пригибаясь. Придурок, как будто рикошетом никого в жизни не убило! Джинни, слава Богу, почти сразу дернула его обратно в укрытие. А я, пока на них пялился, снова все прощелкал. Только обернулся, чтоб дальше бежать — глядь, а Герми уже посреди лестницы на балкон! Побежала, значит, за тем типом. И снова одна и никого не предупредив!

Я смачно выругался и вприпрыжку поскакал за ней. Вот чуяло мое сердце, что нельзя ее так оставлять! Каким-то чудом никого из нас не пристрелили прямо на лестнице — небось, есть какие-то заслуги, уж не знаю, какие, и ангелов-хранителей от нас не отозвали. 

Взбежав наверх, я увидал, как тот самый хрен в черном, которого мы с Гарри днем ловили, прошмыгнул в дверь черного хода. Герми, понятно, тут же припустила следом, на меня только глянула, будто эта моя акробатика на лестнице была чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Нагнали мы его уже в конце коридора, ведущего на улицу — и я тут же наставил на него ствол. Именно тогда он наконец повернул ко мне голову. 

Я узнал его раньше, чем сальные патлы перестали прикрывать лицо. Вторых таких грязных волос во всем Лондоне не сыщешь. И я так думаю, мне полагается орден за выдержку, что я его не пристрелил сразу же, как признал. Впрочем, есть у меня чуйка, что ангелы хранили меня ровно для того, чтобы поржать над моей рожей, когда я столкнусь с чертовым ублюдком Снейпом. Они же и палец, лежащий на курке, придержали, чтобы аттракцион продолжался. Словом, вместо того, чтобы выстрелить, я покосился на Гермиону. И она, в отличие от меня, удивленной нихрена не выглядела.

— Что за блядские шуточки? — вопросил я, сам не знаю, к кому обращаясь.

— Извини, — ни разу не виноватым тоном ответила Гермиона, — я не была уверена, что это он.

И тут я, конечно лажанулся: развернулся к своей благоверной и принялся на нее орать, совершенно наплевав, что тут рядом, вообще-то, стоит Снейп. Ну, тогда мне было уже все равно. Когда Гермиона вытаращила глаза так, будто привидение увидала, я уж было подумал, что она почувствовала вину или хотя б испугалась, что я с ней всерьез разругаюсь. Даже обрадоваться успел. А она вместо этого как заверещит:

— Лови его, кретин!

Его и вправду надо было ловить: гадский Снейп самым наглым образом линял от нас. И, судя по цвету и выражению лица Гермионы, гнаться за ним мне следовало очень быстро и решительно, если я хотел сегодня остаться в живых. Впрочем, вместо Снейпа я чуть не поймал дверь, которая со всей дури полетела мне в лицо, когда он выскочил на улицу. Я вылетел за ним следом, но его будто черти побрали! Слышался топот, вот только эхо мешало понять, откуда. К тому же — будто одних местных лабиринтов из складов, сараюшек и сложенных штабелями ящиков было мало! — с реки уже начинал наползать вечерний туман. Видно было метров на десять вперед, не больше — дальше все сливалось в сплошное молоко. Этот город слишком любит свои мерзкие холодные туманы, в которые кутается, как какая-нить капризная дамочка в норковое манто — только вот дамочке тепло, а от туманов сплошной вред.

— Ах ты, сука! — крикнул я то ли чертовой Темзе, то ли убегавшему между складов Снейпу, сплюнул с досады и вернулся обратно ко входу, где меня поджидала Гермиона. Что случится дальше — мне было совершенно понятно: теперь никакие обстоятельства не могли помешать нам спустить друг на друга всех собак.

— Нашел время отношения выяснять! — начала Гермиона.

— Нечего было мне нервы трепать весь день, — огрызнулся я в ответ.

Она надулась так, будто вознамерилась лопнуть прямо у меня на глазах.

— Ну, если я так уж тебя раздражаю — на кой черт ты на мне вообще женился?

— Может, я думал, что брак тебе прибавит немного благоразумия!

— О-о-о, сочувствую! — яду в голос она умеет, когда надо, напускать три ведра. — Мне, конечно, больше повезло: я сразу знала, что брак не прибавит тебе мозгов.

— То, что я идиот, не повод меня за него держать! — возмутился я от всей души.

— То, что ты идиот, не повод вести себя, как идиот!!!

Если уж мы завелись, мы так долго можем — и остановить нас получится разве что взрывом ящика динамита. Но на этот раз за него вполне сошел Хагрид. Он возник из мглы с каким-то здоровым кулем на плече и сочно пробасил:

— Вот вы где! А я вас ищу! Не от вас сбежал? 

Хагрид свалил свою ношу на землю — и это оказался, кто бы мог подумать, Снейп! Кое-как связанный, зато с кляпом из собственного галстука, что ему очень шло. Так бы и любовался!

Словами не передать, какое я в тот момент испытал облегчение. Но, конечно, жена мне просто так порадоваться не дала.

— Действительно от нас. Спасибо, Рубеус, что перехватил, — Гермиона умеет быть и приторно вежливой тоже. Лишь бы показать, насколько ей милее остальные, чем я.

— Только надо его связать получше, справитесь? — слегка засомневался Хагрид.

— Справимся, — твердо сказал я и, видно, так посмотрел, что Хагрид предпочел поверить.

— Ну, я того… Пойду, значится… Проверю, как там другие… —промычал он и слинял.

И тут меня повело. Знаете, как это бывает — когда царапина вроде и небольшая и ты не замечал ее ни капельки, а потом вдруг наваливается такая слабость, что ты просто садишься там, где стоял. Хорошо, что рядом валялись какие-то доски: на земле в такую погодку сидеть не слишком приятно. Я на них и плюхнулся, привалившись к стене затылком. Тут Гермиона заметила, наконец, дырку у меня на пиджаке, заволновалась сразу.

— Тебя, — говорит, — зацепило.

Можно подумать, я сам не в курсе.

— Дай, — говорит, — посмотрю.

Командует, значит. А у меня хоть и мухи перед глазами пляшут, я, понятное дело, ей в ответ:

— Не надо ничего смотреть, я в порядке, просто царапина.

А она мне:

— Ничего не в порядке, Рон Уизли! Покажи мне руку немедленно! — И сама с меня пиджак стаскивает. 

Тут я, конечно, возмутился:

— Эй, больно, между прочим!

Герми — она заботится примерно так же, как все остальное делает. Либо сдохнешь с перепугу, либо уж точно будешь в порядке, потому что от нее не отмотаешься.

— Перевязать надо! И так уже сидишь квелый, небось, от потери крови. Так что нечего тут выступать. — Но стягивать пиджак стала поаккуратнее в самом деле.

В общем, кое-как мы на пару пиджак с меня стащили — а у меня уже весь рукав в кровище, едва не капает. Гермиона еще сильнее заохала — и умчалась куда-то, как ужаленная. Я от такого обалдел вконец, да и Снейп, по ходу, тоже. Смотрел он на меня удивленно, по крайней мере. И тут моя заботливая женушка обратно прибегает с чистой водой. В пожарной каске. Каску-то я знаю, откуда она взяла: Джордж ее всегда в машине возит, она у него что-то вроде талисмана. А вот где она воды в доках добыла — понятия не имею, заперто же все к ночи. Одно слово — талант.

— Да не кипеши ты так, — говорю. — До дома дотерплю, ничего со мной не случится.

— Заражение крови с тобой случится, сиди тихо и молча.

Вот что ты с ней будешь делать: только опомнилась — и снова давай распоряжаться. Но я, чего скрывать, от такого внимания к своей персоне растаял. Она на мою руку все свои дорогущие батистовые платочки извела: у нее их в сумочке вечно штук по пять лежит, словно она ими торговать собирается. Хотя, может, это у меня от слабости приключилось: сложно злиться, когда того и гляди в обморок хлопнешься.

А потом мы Снейпа таки довязали, ну, как мы — Гермиона, в основном. И еще сидели ждали, когда молотилка внутри склада закончится. Там здорово бахало, и понятно было, что Хагрид не выдержал и ворвался туда в обнимку с любимой пукалкой. Нам Гарри с Джорджем после пересказали в лицах, как он выскочил на балкон с перекошенной рожей, с Гатлингом* наперевес и принялся всех косить, как ромашки в поле. Страшное дело! Понятно, что после эдакого шума нам надо было срочно сваливать, но главное, что не просто так — а с рождественским подарочком в виде Снейпа.

В салон его Джордж сажать отказался категорически и предлагал запихнуть в багажник поверх стволов, но Хагрид, по доброте душевной, согласился довезти наш ценный груз в своей мотоциклетной коляске. Он такой, любит жалеть и привечать всякую страшноватую живность: то гадюку из лесу притащит, то паука заведет здоровенного мохнатого (дрянь страшная, терпеть их не могу!), а недавно где-то аллигатора раздобыл. Ну, в общем, сложили мы Снейпа в коляску, сами в машину погрузились — и смотались оттуда поскорее.

Пока ехали до Норы, моя благоверная вокруг меня суетилась, что твоя сестра милосердия. Хотя чувствовал я себя, на самом деле, уже неплохо, но ее теперь было не остановить. Джинни от умиления аж подпрыгивала и все щебетала, как же хорошо, что мы помирились, и как она переживала. Вообще-то у нее сегодня для переживаний была куча поводов посерьезнее, но это же Джин: ее и на то, и на это попереживать хватит — и еще останется. Под конец мне такая суета изрядно надоела, и я Гарри сказал, что в следующий раз, если мы с Герми поссоримся, я его сразу попрошу мне руку прострелить, потому что очень хорошо помогает. Джордж хохотал так, что чуть нас всех в кювет не отправил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[Гатлинг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%91%D1%82_%D0%93%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B0) — пулемет Гатлинга. Легендарное многоствольное автоматическое оружие с вращающимся в процессе стрельбы блоком стволов. Назван в честь создателя, Ричарда Гатлинга. Неоднократно фигурировал в фильмах, комиксах, видеоиграх, став «визитной карточкой» сразу нескольких жанров.


	7. Chapter 7

Так что вернулись домой мы в таком приподнятом настроении, что даже малость подзабыли, что там нас ждет совсем нервная и издергавшаяся ма. Нам пришлось выдержать небольшое, но энергичное сражение с ее нервами, и хотя оно было даже задорнее, чем наша войнушка на складе, это не та информация, которой я готов с кем-то делиться. А дальше все завертелось, как на карусели, только успевай головой крутить и глазами хлопать. Снейп напел нам, куда дел колечко, тем же вечером: уже понял, что церемониться с ним тут не будут — особенно после того, что он нам устроил — так что раскололся быстро. 

Теперь оставалось только взять главный приз. Хорошо, что мы заранее выяснили, куда нам бежать со всем этим старинным добром. Точнее, выясняла Гермиона, по большей части: обложилась старыми да новыми картами и сличала с огрызком, доставшимся Гарри от отца. Это и была его главная тайна, которой он ни с кем, кроме нас, не делился: карта, с помощью которой можно было найти нужное место. Снейп все это время из кожи вон лез, как раз чтоб из нас этот секрет вытрясти, да только ничего не вышло.

Таким макаром, управились мы к самехонькой полуночи, тут же позаскакивали в машину — и понеслись срывать главный банк. По пути еще, конечно, прихватили душеприказчика, выдернув его из койки и втряхнув в костюм. Хоть он и ворчал, что среди ночи такое не делается, но куда там! Мы столько искали, и если тянуть — вдруг опять какая фигня случится! Нет, нам нужно было, чтобы Гарри вступил в наследство поскорее. Так что пришлось крючкотвору в тот день поработать немножко во внеурочное время.

Счастливое завершение этой истории наступило часа в три, когда мы, подсвечивая себе фонарями, ввалились в полный паутины подвал и, как полные идиоты, ползали вокруг старинной двери, разыскивая, куда впендюрить маску, кольцо и шпагу, чтобы они эту самую дверь открыли. Не думайте, что это было так уж просто, хоть мы и знали, что делать. Я вот думал, что с колечком выйдет проще всего: ну, дырку в виде черепа сложно не приметить-то. Кто ж знал, что там ими половина двери изрезана? На голову этот Певерелл был ушибленный и вправду крепко: ему на двери изобразили такое дерево огромное, а черепа с него свисали, как яблочки. Мы в эти «фрукты» тыкать колечком изрядно задолбались, но в конце концов в двери что-то щелкнуло — и кольцо встало на свое законное место.

Кроме того, у нас была маска, которую Гермиона не знаю за какие грехи называла баута*. Принадлежала эта хрень какому-то давно покойному киллеру из Италии: он так маскировался, чтоб его не запалили. Отверстие для маски тоже замаскировалось преотлично: ничего на нее похожего на двери видно не было. Мы укрутились ее в руках: и носом тыкали и обратной стороной — с нас пять потов сошло, пока дотумкали, что нужно тулить ее острым подбородком в треугольную дыру. Одна только фамильная шпага Певереллов не доставила хлопот: ее рукоятка и круглая дырочка сошлись, как бравый матрос с портовой шлюхой. За открывшейся дверью было пусто, как на платформе вокзала Кингс-Кросс после ухода поезда. Только немного мусора и гулкая пустота. Но это ничего не значило: соль была в том, чтобы мы дверь открыли, а душеприказчик увидел. Само наследство лежало в банке да крутилось в нескольких крупных конторах Британии, принося неплохой доходец. И теперь оно принадлежало Гарри — со старинным замком впридачу.

Вы, пожалуй, решили уже, что мы Снейпа засунули ногами в тазик с цементом и отправили общаться с рыбами в Темзе, но на самом деле все было совсем не так.  
Тот дом, в подвале которого заветная дверка была, Певереллам давно не принадлежал, но Гарри его почти сразу выкупил — то ли на память, то ли чтоб каким-нибудь его далеким потомкам не пришлось мыкаться, как нам. Заниматься ему своей недвижимостью, правда, было лениво, и так бы ей и стоять полузаброшенной — но тут опять вмешалась Гермиона со своими планами. 

Будете в наших краях, непременно загляните на улицу Гриммо. Там стоит большой такой мрачный домина, а на нем — красивенькая вывеска «Музей». Внутри все обставлено так, будто это настоящий старинный дом чудика Певерелла. Только еще везде витрины стеклянные понатыканы, со всякими масонскими артефаками — Герми их лично целый год собирала, при всемерной помощи моих братцев.

Больше всего, правда, публике нравится не эта хрень в витринах, а местный смотритель и экскурсовод. Он прямо там, в особняке, и живет — и очень подходит к обстановочке: морда мрачная, ходит всегда в черном, патлы длиннющие на лицо свисают. Некоторые дети, говорят, пугаются. Хотя с тех пор, как его официально признали потомком Певереллов и выдали ему какую-то чертовски выпендрежную бумажку — такую знаете, с печатями и завитками — которую Снейп повесил у себя над столом в золоченой рамке, он успокоился и ведет себя тихо. И, я думаю, собирается обзавестись наследниками. Впрочем, это не та мысль, на которой я хотел бы задерживаться.

Гермиона все равно считает, что за ним глаз да глаз — ну так у нас семья большая, есть кому проследить. И хорошо, когда она такая. Потому что семья — это штука очень важная, которая каждому нужна. Даже, прости господи, Снейпу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[Баута](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0#.D0.91.D0.B0.D1.83.D1.82.D0.B0) — одна из традиционных масок венецианского карнавала. Выглядит, как лицо без рта: вместо этого в нижней части маски находится треугольный выступ, позволяющий есть и пить, не снимая ее с лица. Кроме того, из-за специфической формы маска изменяла голос носителя, позволяя ему оставаться неузнанным. Носили ее с длинным плащом, скрывающим фигуру, а также шляпой-треуголкой.


End file.
